The Definition Of Love: AmeCan
by BlueJayBirdy
Summary: Matthew Williams assumed he was always unnoticed, uncared for. Till one day, Alfred F. Jones proved him wrong. Will they be able to stay together though? Will Alfred be able to prove how much he loves Matthew, or will their relationship become a memory, and not a reality?


**Authors Notes: WARNING! Yaoi, boyxboy, LEMON. Oh, and they totally get it on. ANYYWAY.. I guess I could maybe possible introduce myself. I'm BlueJayBirdy, but you can call me Birdy. I've been writing stories for a while, and I'm still a beginner, and need a lot of help. Review, request, ect. Thank you, lovlies! **

**LEMON**

**LEMON**

**LEMON.**

**Also, I know it's a bit short, but trust me. More chapters to come~!**

** ~Birdy**

It was another meeting, Alfred still making his typical loud speech about being a hero or something like that. I, Matthew Williams, stayed unnoticed. Nothing had changed, except for one little thing. My brother's bright blue eyes were darting over to me frequently, even staring at me for a short length of time. That never happened. Eventually the meeting ended, and I waited till everyone had left. Alfred, however, stayed behind. I left Kuma at home, so I had no one to protect me from his gaze. As soon as one foot stepped out of the door, I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder, pulling me against a warm body,

"Hey," Alfred's voice was in my ear, laced with lust, "you shouldn't be leavin' me so early.." his free hand was tracing down my clothed chest, trying to slip up the button up.

"Alfred, p-please leave me b-be..." My voice begged on impulse, but he wasn't stopping.

"I'm glad no one notices you.. That means I can have you all to myself. No one can ever have you." In one swift movement, his lips were on my neck, leaving butterfly kisses before nibbling. This caused me to gasp and whimper a bit, making my brother chuckle.

"You like that?" Alfred purred in my ear, nipping it. God, it did feel amazing... But I just couldn't let him do that! Sure, I had feelings for him, but he was so different then me. My mind in a trance, I didn't notice Alfred placing me on a desk. Another impulse to resist flooded me and Alfred's lips pressed against mine as soon as my mouth opened. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth, exploring every inch. I groaned; I didn't think I would enjoy this that much. Soon, I found my shirt off and Alfred was attacking my neck again, nipping and licking his way down to my collar bone, smirking into my skin when I gasped as he sucked my soft spot. On that spot he left a hickey, marking me as his own. Alfred pushed me down on the desk, and he crawled over me, taking his own shirt off and working at my pants. Honestly, this felt too good for me to make him stop. My pants were tossed to the floor, and he was stroking my hard member through the cloth, causing me to whimper and beg.

"Alfred... Please.." At this, Alfred smirked and removed my boxers, getting off the desk and taking my weeping length into his mouth and sucking the tip hard. He pressed his tongue into the slit, flicking it for a moment before taking more in his mouth, going slow till he had it all in, sucking harshly and licking the underside. I was a virgin, and knew I wouldn't last long with this treatment. A coil in my stomach tightened, and he massaged my scrotum, bringing me over the edge. Alfred swallowed around me, pulling back and letting his teeth run over my member.

"You taste sweet.. Like maple syrup." Alfred teased once we were eye to eye. He placed three fingers against my lips, smirking, "Suck." I obeyed, sucking and licking till they were coated with saliva. He took them out and pushed my legs apart, sliding a finger inside of me. This was uncomfortable, and a bit painful, making me whimper a bit. It didn't go unnoticed. Lips were pressed against mine, comforting me and moving his finger. A fingertip brushed against some spot inside of me, making me moan into the kiss. He left my lips unattended, chuckling.

"Found it." Alfred cooed, brushing it again and adding another finger. The two digits scissored me, widening my entrance. He added a final finger which made pain burn through me. However, he kept his finger still, and let me adjust. Soon it dulled, and I nodded. He moved them, pumping for a bit before pulling them out. To my surprise, I felt empty.

"P-put them back i-in.." Alfred chuckled, removing his pants and boxers.

"I got a better idea, doll." he cooed, and thrusted inside, making me hiss in pain, tears streaming down my cheeks. Alfred frowned, kissing away the tears and waiting for me to adjust again. I nodded my head after a while, when the pain dulled to a throb. He moved, and when he did, I felt pleasure replace the pain.

"A-Alfie.." I moaned, gritting my teeth. He matched my moans, thrusting faster and faster, pounding into me. He continued on till we were both sweating, panting, and close. I moaned out his name again as I came, my walls clamping down around his member. Alfred groaned, and followed suit, coming deep inside. With a bit of hesitance, he pulled out, kissing my lips and wiping us both off with some wipes he always had with him and pulling his clothes on, handing mine to me. When we were both dressed, he grabbed my face, looking into my eyes.

"This isn't just sex. I love you, and I know you love me too." Alfred said seriously.

"B-but everyone thinks that we're b-bothers and-" I started, but he cut me off.

"We aren't brothers though. So it doesn't matter. I love you, and if everyone sees it, so what? They'll deal." he said, kissing my lips, "I'll visit tomorrow, dude. Your ass is gonna be sore. Go home and rest." Before he could leave, I grabbed his wrist.

"Come home with me and stay the night. Please.." Alfred pulled me in and hugged me, nodding.

"Of course." He answered simply.


End file.
